orion_10000_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph 10,000: The Countdown To Extinction Begins! (Live Action Series)
Heaven's Defenders is a new series that will start on New Years Day! Plot: Orion is back in 12 amazing adventures. Now armed with the Ultimate Omnitrix X12, a device based off the buckle/transformation device from Kamen Rider Decade. With new aliens, new surprises, & new action, Orion's life will never be the same. Characters: * Orion Tennyson * Mindstorm (Returns in Episode 1!) * Orion's Mom * Jeanette * Sabrina * Steve * Tim * Brenda * Bryan * Delora * Brayden * Victor * Victor's Sister * Tyler * Alex * Sara * Joe Beth * Edd (Debut) * Blake * Charles ... More Coming Soon! Heaven's Defenders Episodes: * Episode 1: Heaven Power! (January 1st, 2019) (Return of C.I.B.) * Episode 2: Unite & Strike! (February 1st, 2019) (Debut of The Fusion Aliens & Orion's permanent Ultimate Form) (Debut of preview alien Blitz Gal) * Episode 3: Bring On The Changes (March 1st, 2019) * Episode 4: Happy Birthday To The Hero! (April 1st, 2019) (NO JOKE!) * Episode 5: Thanks For Serving Our Country (May 1st, 2019) * Episode 6: Power Of The Sun (June 1st, 2019) * Episode 7: Happy Birthday America! (July 1st, 2019) * Episode 8: Heat Of The Summer (August 1st, 2019) * Episode 9: Bye Summer, Hello Fall (September 1st, 2019) * Episode 10: Respect The Galactic Monsters (October 1st, 2019) * Episode 11: There's Something To Be Thankful For (November 1st, 2019) * Episode 12: The Magic Of The Season (December 1st, 2019) Aliens: * All OS, AF,UA, OV, & Ben 10 Reboot Aliens. * Sonicstream (Renamed from Slipstream due Hasbro owning the name by Trademark) * Centron * Iron Head * Bullhorn (replaces Demonfire from now on) (Demonfire is NO longer in Orion's alien database) * Flashpoint * Maximus Kong * Steeljaw with SaBad * Rocks * Squidstrictor * Wolftrizer * Chieffish * Electrovolt * Biohazard * Blocker * Shellhead * Atomix * Atomic-X * Forestquake * Coggman * Legion X * Bullcrusher * Critterspike * Hardstrike * Arm-Strong * Flamefighter * Buzzlerbee * Brack * XLAGizer * Scanzone * Pack-Rat * Hyperspace * Electrotrode * Cyberbull * PowerBuilder * Shockdriver * Intersector * Crash Basher * Quickbolt * Quantron * Chat-A-Tell * Muttman * Bouncy Ball * Legendary King * Clawboom * Insectoron * Assassson * Gravakill * Titanlord * Shutdown * Electrozapper * Magnacore * Starbreaker * Galactic Star * Slicesaw * Bloodgunner * Stampy * Cruiser * Jaxxer * Smasher * Bugbomb * Iron Tech * Cinderblock * Clock Cat * Cyberflame * Apeface * Octopunch * Electrostorm * Battleship * Flame Dragon * Blackout * Depth Charge * Drillbit * Sub-0 * Acid Cycle * Armordillo * Attackroach * Cybertech * Gutcruncher * Greenster (BenMonster) * Firebird * Freezebolt * Gasket * Oceanstorm * Green Needle * Power Fire * Jetstream * Longrack * Katattack * Krok * Cryptostone * Magnatude * Magicstar * Muscle Man * Outbreak * Polar Claw * Putty * Portaler * Roadhog * Rockhard * Overkill * Sandbox * Shell Shocker * Snakepit * Snowcat * Rippercon * Stink Bomb * Teleportal * 10-10 * Timelapse * Volture * Bashbreaker * Terrorkill * Fearcrow * Pumpkaboom * Death Claw * Walking Dread Heaven's Defender Aliens!: *Virusstorm *Whiplash *Samuron *Stormsaber *Crocbite *Sonicblast *Beast Blade *Roboworks *Pyro *Ninjaslash *Snow Panther *Knightstorm *Pom-Ball *Drackson *Robo Roboto *Smokey *Protectomutt *Dreadpool *Toxiblast *Shinin' Star *Halloforcer *Two Creepy *Night Bug *Electron *Longhorn *Slapback *Darkmoth *Two-Creepy *Snarebolt *Bugbag *Joker *Skelehunter *Mossman *Snottrocket *Symbolt *Mindwipe *Rayburst *Thunder Rocket *Shatterslash *Dropkicker *Blitz Gal (Preview Alien for 2020's The Final Extinction) ... More Coming Soon! Notes: *Coming in January of 2020, a new decade means a new trilogy. A new series has been Revealed as: The Final Extinction! It promises to be a very serious show. Dealing with Religion of Christianity & focuses on Revelation, the final book in the Bible. In this show, Orion must unlock the secrets of this book and reveal its contents while using his faith in Jesus Christ to warn others that He is coming much more sooner than anyone thought. It will contain 20 new aliens that feature a apocalyptic look to them. Fallout.jpg|Fallout Universe X.jpg|Universe X! cross_inspire__vertebreak_by_o_r_ash_dcj5fb1-pre.jpg fusion_7__experimetal__by_o_r_ash_dc7354i-pre.jpg|Prototype fusion_22_aurorad_by_o_r_ash_dcdv4e9-fullview.jpg|Buzzwire fusion_27__clockstopper_by_o_r_ash_dcezdyq-pre.jpg fusion_friday_29__spit_shine_by_o_r_ash_dcf46z4-fullview.jpg fusion_friday_35__couleer__by_o_r_ash_dch77vy-pre.jpg|Grimeye fusion_friday_43__kaat_chan_by_o_r_ash_dckjntm-pre.jpg fusion_friday_53__babymetal__by_o_r_ash_dclvcve-fullview.jpg|Blitz Gal with her Electric Rocker Guitar (Preview Alien) fusion_friday_58__no_snooze_by_o_r_ash_dcmtq74-pre.jpg fusion_friday_63__rect_by_o_r_ash_dcnelh3-pre.jpg|A-T (Alien-Tech) fusion_friday_65__cage_by_o_r_ash_dco1qqc-pre.jpg|Short Spark fusion_friday_71__boris_by_o_r_ash_dcq3wxh-pre.jpg|Electric Howl wastelord_design_1_by_o_r_ash_dcaaq57-fullview.jpg fusion_friday_86__gizmojo_by_o_r_ash_dcsqf2x-pre.jpg fusion_friday_90__yet_aaaee_by_o_r_ash_dctww5j-pre.jpg fusion_friday_93__jerz_devvvvil_by_o_r_ash_dcuivcj-pre.jpg|Shockray fusionf_friday_95__short_stack_by_o_r_ash_dcv3zck-pre.jpg|Ghort fusion_friday_68__jackothing_by_o_r_ash_dcoolmy-fullview.jpg fusion_friday_39__crashbang_v_1_by_o_r_ash_dcigj28-pre.jpg org__kenner_by_o_r_ash_dckjqrf-pre.jpg|Heart Stopper Category:Orion 10,000 Trilogy Category:Orion Tennyson Category:Protective Pages